112415-The Scratch
04:25 -- angryGardener AG began pestering cascadingCourtier CC at 16:25 -- 04:25 AG: Hey, Nyarla 04:25 CC: Oh, wasp's up? 04:26 AG: Do you think I'm crazy? 04:26 CC: How would I know? 04:26 AG: I don't know 04:26 CC: Do I look like a therapiercer? 04:27 AG: Hold on 04:27 AG: Uh, no, not really 04:27 AG: You look like a human rhino 04:28 CC: Greay skin and horns does not a rhino make 04:28 CC: Especially not with a human in the mi 04:28 CC: mix 04:28 CC: Maybe you are crazy 04:29 AG: Well, the only real way your skin could be gray is if it was as thick as a rhino's, I guess human scientists fucked up 04:30 AG: But let's not dwell on that 04:30 AG: What the fuck is a horror terror 04:31 AG: It sound like something out of a shitty horror movie 04:33 CC: Well 04:33 CC: Human skin does look particularly soft 04:33 CC: We porbably do have thicker skin 04:34 AG: Don't avoid the question, dude 04:34 CC: I'm not 04:34 CC: Only commenting on the probable difference in skin thickness 04:34 CC: A horror terror is a terryfying entity 04:34 AG: Is that it? 04:35 AG: Wow 04:35 AG: so fucking scary 04:35 AG: Serios said not to make deals with them, but you know me 04:35 CC: I'm tired of the epansive descriptions 04:35 CC: expansive 04:35 CC: Ageless horrors older than eternity 04:35 CC: Spawn and embodimant of chaos 04:36 AG: Eh 04:36 CC: The absolute most dangerous beings in existence 04:36 CC: No, outside existence, actually 04:37 AG: Yeah, suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure 04:37 CC: But still very much real 04:37 AG: I'm so fucking scared 04:37 AG: Ah 04:37 CC: Mike, just take my word for it 04:37 CC: I really don't care to hype them up for you 04:37 AG: Whatever 04:37 CC: They make the gods we're up against look like punks 04:38 AG: *Slow clap* 04:38 CC: And they're currently sowing the seeds of chaos in our session 04:38 CC: Trying to, at least 04:39 AG: I have a really hard time believing this 04:39 CC: Well get used to the idea 04:39 AG: Well, how's Aaisha? 04:39 CC: I'd be sassy and say go meet them yourself, but hell fucking no 04:40 CC: ... 04:40 CC: So you heard 04:40 AG: Heard what? 04:40 CC: Nothing, she's fine 04:41 CC: She's on a gondola ride on LoAaA 04:41 AG: Serios said something about her dreamself 04:41 CC: So you have heard, then 04:41 CC: Kind of 04:42 AG: Enlighten me 04:42 CC: She wasp kidnapped by them 04:42 AG: The horror terrors? 04:43 AG: Or them? 04:43 CC: They tricked me over the course of a deal I made, changed the terms afterwards, and took her as payment 04:43 CC: Yes, the horror terrors 04:43 AG: What was the deal? 04:45 CC: I complete a test for the horror terror. I would retain ownership of Libby and win a duel for her against Serios and in exchange, I'd be given a magic sword. 04:45 CC: If I lose, I would only lose the sword, or so I thought 04:45 CC: Before the terms changed 04:46 CC: The ownership is part of twink culture, don't think too hard on it, I don't like it either 04:46 AG: Okay, sorry about that 04:47 CC: The sword is a legendary item so it can't be taken back now that it's in the game. 04:47 CC: So the terror simply chose what she knew what fuck with me the most 04:47 AG: Okay 04:48 CC: ((she knew would)) 04:49 AG: Does Libby have anything to do with these fuckers? 04:50 CC: Jack sold her to them a few eternities ago 04:50 AG: What do they look like? 04:51 CC: Anything 04:51 CC: From amorphous bloods to dark clouds 04:51 CC: Millions of eyes and tentacles and mouths 04:51 CC: ...and tongues 04:51 AG: Eugh 04:51 AG: gross 04:51 CC: You have no idea 04:52 AG: What about the twinks? 04:52 CC: What do you mean? 04:52 AG: What do they look like? 04:54 CC: You've seen Vigil, haven't you? 04:54 CC: Kind of like that, but less natural armor, I guess 04:54 CC: And shorter 04:54 CC: All white, no hair, eyes in their blood color 04:55 AG: They sound like giant naked mole rats 04:55 CC: They look like us 04:55 CC: Just without hair 04:56 CC: And even paler than you humans 04:56 CC: And no horns, of course 04:57 AG: Why did they come into our session? 04:57 AG: Not that I think you'd know 04:57 CC: They were already here, except Jack 04:58 CC: They were all killed in their session minus Jack 04:58 AG: Ddo you know why they came into our session? 04:59 CC: They were already here 04:59 CC: They've been waiting for over seven hundred of them 04:59 AG: Okay 05:00 AG: What's been going on with you? 05:00 CC: For the birth and maturity of over seven hundred universes 05:00 CC: The more I understand time the more that gets to me 05:01 CC: And I'm just fine 05:01 AG: How has that whole time thing been working out for ya? 05:02 CC: Finally learning something substantial 05:02 CC: Troll Eitnstein's theory of relativity or something 05:03 AG: Troll Eintnstein? 05:03 CC: If I knew it wasp simple digging into some old school feeding books I would have 05:03 AG: You guys have Eintnstein? 05:03 CC: Einstein* 05:03 CC: I'm currently a frog 05:03 CC: Typing is hard 05:03 AG: Wait, wait 05:03 AG: What? 05:03 AG: What did you just type down? 05:04 CC: LoPaP is cursed 05:04 CC: My whole team wasp turned into frogs 05:04 AG: I am dying of laughter 05:04 AG: You guys must be so adorable 05:04 CC: Everyone seems to think so 05:04 AG: When I meet you, I'm gonna give you a little hat 05:04 CC: And I'm going to poison you 05:04 AG: Oh, you guys would look so cute with little hats 05:04 CC: Unless it's a good hat 05:05 AG: A top hat 05:05 AG: A fez 05:05 AG: Yes 05:05 AG: A fez 05:05 CC: If you give me a fez I will poison you 05:05 CC: I'll take the top hat 05:05 CC: We're poison frogs 05:05 AG: Oh, shit 05:05 CC: Poison dart frogs 05:06 AG: Eh 05:06 CC: One of us already mite have killed Milo's cousin by accident 05:06 AG: ... 05:06 AG: where is Milo? 05:06 CC: Somewhere around the house 05:06 CC: A frog 05:07 AG: So 05:07 AG: You're all frogs 05:07 AG: I wonder what you guys would turn into if you guys came to LoMaM 05:09 CC: Which is that again? 05:09 CC: Yours? 05:10 AG: Yeah 05:10 AG: Ikea 05:10 AG: Land of Mobler and Marble 05:11 CC: Maybe we'll turn into ugly couches 05:11 AG: Heh 05:13 AG: Well, these couches aren't that ugly 05:15 AG: At least they're not poison dart frogs 05:17 AG: But how is it cursed? 05:17 CC: I don't know how or why it's cursed 05:17 AG: Hm... 05:17 AG: Strange 05:17 CC: all the lands have their own magic 05:17 AG: What does your land have? 05:18 CC: I waspn't on my land long enough to discover it 05:18 CC: Though I plan to discover it 05:18 CC: I plan to master it 05:18 CC: First I have to find out how to deal with this planet's magic first, I guess 05:18 AG: It's obviously time shit 05:19 CC: It's gotta be more than just time shit 05:19 CC: I'm looking for substantial magic 05:19 CC: Not just the shit I can already do 05:20 AG: Uh, maybe restart the game, can you do that, is that stupid to think? 05:20 AG: I mean, that's time shit 05:20 CC: Actually, yes 05:20 CC: Not within my powerset, but it can be done 05:20 AG: How? 05:20 CC: It's called a Scratch 05:21 CC: If we fail at the game 05:21 CC: We're able to restart everything 05:21 CC: Our entire universe 05:21 CC: And the game 05:21 AG: Wow, a long ass wait, but I can wait 05:22 CC: I hope to avoid having to do that 05:22 AG: Why don't we just do it now? 05:22 CC: And we wouldn't be players in the restarted game 05:22 AG: What? 05:22 CC: We haven't lost 05:22 CC: Not by a long shot 05:23 AG: Well, it would help us get away from the twinks 05:23 CC: Probably not 05:23 AG: But it's a possibility 05:24 CC: They've been around much longer than our universe 05:24 CC: For all we know, they'd show up back at the entrance to ours 05:24 AG: Alright, I trust you 05:24 AG: You're the time wizard here 05:24 AG: I'm just a guy with windy powers I can't use 05:25 CC: You'll get them with practice 05:25 AG: Well, I shoul go now, I have 05:25 AG: stuff 05:26 AG: to do 05:26 AG: Later, Nyarla 05:26 CC: Later Mike 05:26 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering cascadingCourtier CC at 17:26 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Mike